Lazos familiares
by Blackwell
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es James Evans –dijo el hombre. No hubo respuesta. – ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? –preguntó. Hubo silencio, y después, el chico frente a él ofreció su mano. –Mucho gusto –dijo Mi nombre es Joseph. Joseph Dursley.


Summary:

-Hola, mi nombre es James Evans –dijo el hombre. No hubo respuesta. – ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? –preguntó. Hubo silencio, y después, el chico frente a él ofreció su mano. –Mucho gusto –dijo- mi nombre es Joseph. Joseph Dursley.

**Estamos a 2002**

* * *

**Lazos familiares**

_Por Blackwell_

* * *

La casa hogar St. Lenore llevaba funcionando casi 25 años, incontables niños y niñas habían pasado por sus puertas. Mucos habían entrado a temprana edad, otros, a unas semanas de ser legalmente adultos, unos cuantos habían escapado a pesar de que el lugar no era tan malo, y algunos incluso habían sido adoptados. Y aún con todo esto, el número de niños que era recuperado por algún miembro de su familia era casi nulo. 

Esto último era la razón por la que la directora de St. Lenore, la Sra. Melanie Stepford, estaba buscando en una gaveta que rechinaba al abrirse el archivo de uno de los niños.

Cuando sacó el archivo de entre todos los demás lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos cafés como si esperara que el pedazo de papel respondiera de inmediato a sus preguntas.

Cerró la gaveta con fuerza y salió del cuarto de archivos haciendo resonar los pasillos con sus zapatos de tacón negros. Entró en su oficina y se sentó cómodamente frente a su escritorio con una taza de té en la mano, las piernas cruzadas y el archivo abierto por completo frente a ella. Había una pequeña foto de un niño pálido, de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, su mirada en blanco. Con un suspiro comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Expediente No. 31 – 786 - 5D**

Nombre_: Joseph Ewan Dursley_

Fecha de Nacimiento:_ 7 de Junio de 1996_

Lugar de nacimiento_: Little Whinnging, Surrey_

Edad_: 5 años_

Estado_: Saludable_

Nombre del Padre_: Dudley Dursley (Finado)_

Nombre de la Madre_: Anabel Marie Garner (Finada)_

Fecha de Ingreso:_ 13 de Agosto del 2000_

Parientes vivos_: Ninguno conocido_

  
Comentarios:

_Los padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico el 11 de Agosto del año 2000. El niño estaba en la casa al cuidado de una niñera. (Ver Expediente policiaco)_

_Abuelos paternos finados desde Febrero de 1997. _

_Abuelos maternos finados desde Noviembre de 1988. El guardian legal de Anabel Marie Garner finado el 8 de Enero de 1998._

_No existe documento legal que declare un guardian para Joseph Ewan Dursley. (Ver Documentos legales)_

_En el hospital Las Fuentes, el Sr. Dursley dijo a la Dra. Rachel Sommers que tenía un primo, "James", antes de entrar en coma y posteriormente morir el 12 de Agosto del año 2000 a las 12:18 a.m (Ver Hoja médica)_

_El primo del Sr. Dursley "James", no fue encontrado. El niño no sabe del supuesto primo. Después de una búsqueda de cuatro semanas el caso se dio por cerrado. (Ver Expediente policiaco)_

  
Estado psicológico: _El niño esta claramente en estado de shock. Normal en situaciones parecidas._

  
Recomendaciones: _Que alguien hable con el niño sobre el accidente. Preferentemente un profesional. No necesaria más intervención._

_  
Isabel Richards_

Agente de Servicios Infantiles

Departamento de Seguridad Social

* * *

La directora cerró con cuidado el archivo, acomodando todos los papeles en su lugar. 

Su mente volvió al asunto que la había llevado a sacar ese archivo.

El día anterior había recibido una llamada, y no era una simple llamada.

Después de casi dos años, el primo perdido del Sr. Dursley había hecho su aparición.

Proclamando ser James Evans, el primo de Dudley Dursley, el hombre había pedido amablemente una cita con la Directora Stepford. Cuando había hablado con su secretaria había dejado en claro que deseaba hablar con la Directora sobre la custodia legal (preferentemente inmediata) de Joseph Dursley, ahora de 7 años.

Era muy extraño que el pariente de un huérfano apareciera, y más extraño aún que éste quisiera tomar bajo su custodia a dicho niño en cuestión.

Y la verdad era, que si James Evans era en realidad quien decía ser, no tendría ningún problema en obtener la custodia del pequeño Joseph…

…pero ¿Era realmente esto lo mejor?

De todas formas, dentro de veinte minutos lo averiguaría.

Era casi la hora de que James Evans se presentara ante ella.

Y entonces, _sí_, que hablarían.

O más bien, lo interrogaría para saber porque demonios había tardado dos años en venir por su sobrino.

_¡Ohh, **Sí **que hablarían._

* * *

Y este es el final del primer capítulo. 

¿Les gustó?

Supongo que ya sabrán quien es James Evans.

Jajaja. Y ya sabrán el porqué de la falta de originalidad del nombre.

Envién reviews por favor, para saber si debería seguir con esto o no.


End file.
